Pushed in to Love
by HSM2fan01
Summary: Gabi moves with Her aunt because her parents died. She Can't swim, and Gets pushed from someone and Troy, the Life Guard and Hollister worker, saves her. With Love come or will Hate Be revealed? I'm really bad at making a summary, Have any story idea
1. The New Beginning

HSM story

WARNING!!- This is nor like Hsm its just the same characters

Gabriella- 16 11/12 (Her B-day in a month)

Taylor- 17

Troy- 18

Chad-17

Zeke- 18

Jason- 18

Kelsi- 17

Martha- 18

Ryan and Sharpay- 17

Aunt Elizabeth- 45

"Gabi get down here you need to meet someone!" Gabi's Aunt called form the porch of their new home

"Coming let me just put my telescope-"

"NOW!" Her Aunt said with some annoyance in her voice

"Ok!" Gabriella Yelled running down the stairs

" Well i want you to meet your neighbor Taylor" Her aunt said letting Taylor in

"Thank you Mrs.Montez" Taylor said walking in

" It's Elizabeth. I'm her aunt. Her parents died"

"Oh i am so sorry" Talyor said Following Gabby upstairs

"So your Taylor?" Gabi said sitting on her bed

"Yeah. Um if you don tmind me asking H-How did they die?" Taylor said looking Down

" Oh they drowned when i was 10" Gabi said holding back tears "They didn't see a storm coming and went in and then their bodies were found the next day"

"Oh I'm so sorry for asking!" Taylor said hugging Gabi "Oh yeah. You wanna go to the beach?"

"Well ok" Gabi said grabbing her book

"Aren't you going to get a bathing suit on?" Taylor asked as Gabi Walked out of her room

"I don't have one..."

"Well then lets go shopping!" Taylor said walking out

"Ok.." then Taylor grabbed her cell and Gabi Grabbed hers.

"Bye Aunt Elizabeth I'm going to the Mall!" Gabi Yelled getting pulled out

When they got there Gabi and Taylor Went in to Hollister. " This Stuff is too expensive I can't even afford a Shirt here!" Gabi Whispered as they walked in and she looked in her wallet/ purse

" Hello Welcome- Hey Tay!" Chad said hugging her

"Whos this?" He asked staring at her

" I'm-"

"She's Gabriella" Taylor said before Gabi can Answer

" I'm Troy" Troy said running up from behind

"Hi" Gabriella said smiling

" Hey guys She needs a bathing suit" Taylor said pointing to Gabriella

"Um... Ok. What your spending price?" Chad asked

" I don't know cheap?" Gabi said looking down

" Oh well then go to Aero-" Chad said

" You can use my Account for a discount" Troy offered

" Um, No i think I'll go to Aeropastel like Chad said" Pointing to Aero

" Um, Ok but after do you wanna go to the beach?" Troy asked dissapointed

" I (mumbles) can't.. swim..." Gabi said looking down

" I'll teach you!" Troy said surprised at her excuse

" Um, No thanks..."

Then Taylor pulled Troy aside

" Troy! I thought you knew!"

" Knew what?"

" Her parents died when she was 10 from drowning in the water she doesn't swim or even get close to water!"

" OH.. I'm Such an Idiot!!!!!!!"

Then they walk back

" I know lets all go to the club tonight!" Taylor said changing the subject

" Club?" Gabu said worried "Uh... Ok"

"great!" Treoy yelled "I mean great... See you there"

At the Club, Club Pool

" Hey theres the girls!" Troy said pointing to the door

"wow..." Chad said under his breath

"Hey!" Taylor said walking up to them

'hi..." Gabriella said looking at the pool they were near in fear

"Um.. lets move to the balcony" Troy said seeing her fear in her eyes

"Good idea" Taylor said grabbing Gabriella's Arm and pulling her

On balconey...

"Gabi? Why r u so afriad of water?" Troy asked

"Well I don't Know i Can't swim and I'm afraid that a storm will come..."

"Well ther's No storm Now do you wanna try?"

"Sure" Then Gabi and Troy leave and r at the pool Steps

"Just go in one step" Troy said going down to to be in front of her

" Ok" Gabriella said with troy holding her bye her waist

Then Pretty Soon she was up ro her Knees, that bug for her...

" Troy? Uh... I think i should go" Gabriella said Crying but he couldn't tell

" Ok well by-" She already is running home

Later that night...

Gabi Went back to the Club and was walking around when he saw Taylor

"Tay!" Gabi yelled running to her

"Hey i'm just waiting for the boys to clean up-"

"look Ryan a couple of Geek squad people!" Sharpay said evily and winking to taylor

"Yeah..." Ryan said looking at Gabriella _thinking Wow... Shes Beautiful..._

" Ok well at least we have a brain!" Referring to Ryan

" Ugh!" Walks off but comes back

" Bye the Way um.. Gabriella? You've have something on your shoe" "Wha-" Sharpay pushes her in to the deep end of the pool

_thinking, Gabriella Help!!! I cont swim!!!! OK just calm down move your arms and legs... Ok your not getting anywhere!_

" Gabi!" Taylor yelled Troy heard and ran out side

"What?! Where is she-" Sees Gabi motionless on the bottom of the pool. Dives in.., Pulls her up and she's not breathing... Does CPR then her Aunt comes and see Troy

"Gabi?!" Runs over to Gabi

After 5 minutes of CPR Ga bi coughs up water and begins to cry hard really hard

" I...wanna...go...home...(Crys in Aunts arms)" Gabi Then gets up and slips and Troy Cathches her

"Be carful now" Troy said looking in her eyes

"Uh huh..." Gabriella said amazed at his reflexes

At her home...

"R u ok sweety?"

"Yeah just allitle confused... Like i liked being in the water but at the same time i hated it"

" Your like you mother"

" Ha, Really?"

"Yes now good night Gabi"

G'night

In the morining

12:00

"Auntie? I'm going to the beach!" Gabi yelled . There was NO reply so she left a note

At the beach

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor yelled running over

"omg hey whats up?" Gabi said

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy said running after her

"Hey..." Gabi said blushing

"Gabi your crushing on him!" Taylor Whispered to Gabi

" Uh... No I'm not..." Gabi looks at Troy

"ready for the lessons?" Troy asked

"Huh?"

"Swimming..." Troy said as Sharpay Passed by

" Look its the Best swimmer in the world!!!" Sharpay said Laughing

"..." Gabi was trying to hold back tears

" Back Off!!" Troy yelled

"Oh touchy touchy!" Sharpay said pouring her water bottle on Gabriella's head

" Are you gonna Cry again? its water, Are you gonna Drown?" Sharpay said Sharply

" SHUT UP SHARPAY!!!!" Gabriella yelled on the top of her lungs. Them everything went quiet

"Geez You can't take a joke" Sharpay said "sorry"

"Look I just am going to go home now" Gabriella said walking the other way and Taylor and Troy followed with Chad trailing behind

"Gabi!" Troy said grabing her hand

"Lets go to the pool its closed. I work there and my dad owns the place..." Troy said holding a up a floating bar

"ok..." Then Troy walked off with Gabi and Taylor

At swim lessons

"ok now hold the wall and kick I'll hold you up" Troy said in the water hold up Gabi

" Ok but don't let go... ok?" Gabi said with a strike of fear in her voice

"I promise i wont" Troy said smiling

"Ok..." Then Gabi Grabbed the wall and held on for dear life and kicked for her life

"Good Now were gonna go under water and i want you to blow bubbles, Ok?" Troy said holding her up out of the water cause it would had been up to her neck and it was up to troy's Chest (Yes Gabi is short)

Then Sharpay Walked By

"Hey! Is that Gabi?!" Sharpay said Laughing

"I think it is her..." Ryan said Staring at her in a bathing suit

"RYAN! EW! You like her!" Sharpay said slaping the back of his head

"Ah! Its Sharpay!" Gabi said ducking in to the water but then swallowing the water and having Troy pull her up

"Gabi you never go under with out telling he you almost drowned again!" Troy yelled

"Sorry..." Gabi said looking down " I really sorry but its just Sharpay Hates me... And she makes fun of me..."

"It's ok Gabi i understand but you need to block her out so you can swim" Troy said looking at her. Gabriella just smiled and nodded. Then Taylor jumped in

"WEEEEE!!!!!" She yelled as she jumped in and Chad followed

Than Gabriella Covered her face.

Gabriella's POV

I think that Troy likes me but I'm not sure but anyways i can't believe that he's taking his time to teach me. Usually when people find it out they're like Sharpay, Even though it still hurt when i hear them talk a bout me and my stupid fear of water.

Troy's POV

The only reason I am taking the time to help Gabriella is because it would be rude not to and also I think that she's really nice and cute. But you didn't hear that from me... Anyways people say that i'm too nice but i dont think that you can be too nice i man thats just weird. So Does Gabi like me? Or is she just like Taylor and likes me as a friend, Either way I'm gonna find out

No one's POV

"Okay I need a pic of this!!!" Sharpay said getting her phone out

"No! Look i heard that her parents died in the ocean so just let her be!" Ryan said closing his sisters phone

"Fine you win this once...Once and never again"

Back with Troy and Gabi

"Troy How does this help?" Gabi asked Between Breaths

Troy's POV

She asked How does this help. First off it helps you hold yur breath i tell her...

No one's POV

"Wow that was a great day!" Taylor said getting out of the pool

"Yeah..." Gabi said staring at Troy who was looking at her

"Good job Gabi!" Troy said coming over "you learn Freestyle!"

Gabi's POV

"Freestyle?" I ask confused

"yeah thats what you learned today" He told me but i just stood there with a confused look on my face

"OK nevermind... good job..." Then it just happened i doont know why but it did...

I pulled him in and kissed him. I don't know why but i did/\. And it felt good actually. I tingle went down my spine and you could feel his tounge searching hunger like for my tounge to massage. Then i pulled apart from it...

"..." Crap i knew troy didn't like me. Now he's gonna nevertalk to me again!!!!

" I need to go" I wanted to get out of there as fast as i could but then i felt a hand pull be back

"I wasn't done.." Then He pulled me in and kissed Me i think Taylor and Chad left...

Then he stopped and stared in to my eyes... And i felt a rush go through me...

No one's POV

"Uh Troy i think i need to go" Gabi said smiling

"Ok see you tomorrow for lessons!" Troy said kissing my cheek

In the morning

Troy's POV

I woke up and saw that someone was at my dad's hotel pool so i got my lifegaurd stuff on and went down to the pool. When i got there Gabi had her feet in the water kicking.

"You Know your not supposed to be here without a life Gaurd" I said walking up behind her

" Oh, sorry i didn't know i was waiting for you" She said in the most innocent vocie i Ever Heard

"I'll Let you off this once" I said jokingly

"So can we start the lessons?" Gabi Said with excitement in her voice

"Sure just get in the pool and let me get ready" I said walking away

"But I'm not supposed to go in with out a life guard here" Gabi said standing here she was sitting

"Fine come with me" I said leading her into the back room where my supplies were

" Wow it's lonely in here..." She said when we walk in a could help but smile

"Yeah but Not with you here" I said with a flirtatious smile on

"Nice try hot shoot" She said smiling

"Well i tried" I said in a sad voice

"Don't get sad there will be other times!!" Gabi said trying to not let me get upset

"I was joking Gabi" I said moving closer to her

No One's POV

"Ok well we should start lessons" Gabi said walking away

"Way to ruin a moment..." Troy mumbled

"Huh?" Gabi said turning around

"Uh.. Nevermind" Troy said guilty that she heard

"ok..." Gabi said walking out

_Troy's thought, Damn it! She heard me! Now she will never go out on that date with me I planed!!_

At lessons...

"Ok now you know how w frog swims with there legs out stretching?" Troy said showing her

"Ok... Um.. I don't get it... Sorry" Gabi said looking sad cause she didn't understand it, She Bassically understands everything

"Ok, Um, Give me your legs i'll show you" Troy said as she sat on the wall

"Ok" Gabi said putting her legs out

"So you go like this" Troy said moving her legs and moving closer every time he did

"Oh..." Gabi said blushing then Troy kissed her. She kissed Back but after a while she stopped

"We should really get back to lessons" Gabi said smiling

"Ok but only if you go on a date with me tonight" Troy said smiling as he plopped her back in the shallow end

"Ok, I will but only if you teach me this stroke!" Gabi said trying to do the motion

"You did it!" Troy said jumping and splashing Gabi

"Troy!" Gabi Yelled Laughing

"Sorry..." Troy said grabbing her and picking her up

"Put me down!" Gabi Laughed as Sharpay passed by"Hey Ryan i have a plan for you to get Gabi and me to get Troy" Sharpay said

"Really!?... Not that I'm desperate" Ryan Said staring at Gabi and Troy kissing "Ok maybe i am"

"Ok now were going to go in and swim and When Gabi goes somewhere follow her" Sharpay said Smiling "Then talk to her and kiss her" Sharpay added in the end "And i'll kiss Troy!"

"Great Idea!" Ryan smiled mischievously

"Ok now go!" Sharpay yelled

Then Sharpay and Ryan walked in

"Troy... Someone's in here" Gabi Whispered in Troy's ear

"Uh..." Troy said getting out of the pool "there allowed ot be here the co-own the hotel...Sorry i didn't tell you..."

"It's Ok" Gabi said kissing his cheek

At that time Ryan was Planning and Threatening things

"Hey Guy and Girl!" Sharpay said running up to them and sticking her middle finger to Gabi. She really didn't want to do it though but she had to for some reason..."Sorry..." She said under her breath

"Uh, I got to go to the bathroom..." Gabi said getting out of the pool with tears in her eyes she was trying to hold back

"Gabi-" Troy said trying to get out but Sharpay Kissed him "Get the Hell Off of me!" Troy screamed in her face

"sorry..." Then Sharpay Began to cry

"No i didn't mean to make you cry no don't cry your dad will fire me, Don't cry!!!" Troy said kneeling down to her

"Gabi!" Ryan Yelled running after

"Yeah?" Gabi said turning around

"Look I swear i didn't mean for my sister to hurt you like that!" Ryan lied putting his hand on her shoulder

"Look Ryan your really nice but i just can't trust you... bye-" Gabi said but then Ryan kissed her and shoved her in to the wall

"geff moff mof meffe!! (Get off of me!!) " Gabi said trying to push him off

"No... I...Want...You..." Ryan said between Kisses

"Get... The..shit...Off Of ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabi said when Ryan started Touching her

"WHET IF I SAID NO!!!!????" Ryan Yelled in her face

"TROY!!!!!" Gabriella cried

"Gabi?" Troy said looking up to see Ryan yelling in her face and her standing there frozen in fear with tears coming down her face

"NOW IF YOU WANT TROY TO KEEP HIS JOB HERE SO HE CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO FUCKEN' SWIM KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan yelled as troy looked

"No..." Gabi said quietly

"WHAT!!!???" Ryan yelled in her face again but she felt like she was going to crack but held her self together

"I said No!" Gabriella said as loud as she could which was not loud

" WELL YOU ARE!!!!" Ryan said then someone grabbed his shoulder

"Back off Ryan!" Troy said in his face

"You think a stupid life guard scares me?" Ryan said Grabbing Gabriella's arm

"Ow! That hurts!" Gabriella said kicking him

"Don't kick me you Bitch!" Ryan yelled. This got Troy really mad. So mad he tackled Ryan making him walk backwards to keep his balance and fall in to the water

"Gabriella!! Get your ass over here and help me up!" Ryan yelled when he came up

"ok" Gabi said with no hesitation

"Gabi No you can't always follow him!" Troy said grabbing her shoulder

"No troy i do cause he willl fire you if i dont and i still need a good teacher..." Gabi said looking down

"NOW!!!!" Ryan yelled

"ok coming" Gabriella said running over there. Gabriella stuck her arm out to help him but he just pulled her in

'Ahhh!" Gabriella yelled before she hit water

"GABI!!!" Troy yelled running over

"That's what you get for being late..." Ryan said pulling her up out of the water by her hair

"Ow! Ow!Ow!" Gabriella said grabbing her head

"Let go of her!" Troy yelled runnning up from behind Ryan

"If you say so" Then Ryan dropped Gabi back in to the Water " I HOPE YOU CAN SWIM!"

"I hope you have insurance!!" Troy yell before punching Ryan and diving in for Gabriella. When he came up Gabi was in his arms but she wasn't moving. "Gabi? Gabi!?" Troy said but she didn't respond then he stared to do CPR and Ryan Left.

"Ryan How could you do this you could have killed her!!!!!" Sharpay yelled in his face and slaped him hard before he left, Then she ran over to Troy "OMG i am soo sorry for what Ryan did I hate him!!!" Sharpay said looking at Troy giving Gabi CPR

"It's Ok" Troy said looking at her Then back down at Gabriella who was still, well still. Then all of a sudden she started to cough up water

"Troy? Sharpay?!" Gabriella said sitting p with Troy's Help

"Look Gabriella I am really sorry i was wandering if we could start over again?" Sharpay said looking down

"Sure just as long as Ryan is out of the Picture" Gabriella said smiling at her

"Oh, Don't worry when my dad hears this he will get so pissed and probably Get so mad at Ryan" Sharpay said happily

"Well I have a question. Why did you stick you middle finger up at Gabi-" Troy asked

"Please just call me Gabriella from now on" Gabriella said looking at both of them

" OK and because my brother wanted Gabriella to run away so he could- Ya know" Sharpay said looking guilty "again i'm am soo sorry i really didn't mean for this to hap-"

"It's ok Sharpay but just promise you wont ever do that a gain and Ryan is out of the picture" Gabriella said smiling with forgivness

"Ok. I promise" Sharpay said smiling with a good feeling inside of her

Later That night

"Aunt Elizabeth?!" Gabriella yelled when she walked into her house

"Yeah?!" She yelled back

"Can I have A Friend over?!"

"As Long as it's not a boy!!!!!"

"Ok thanks!!" Gabriella said pulling Sharpay up to her room "Heres my room-" Then you could hear a Man's voice yelling and another man voice yelling back

"Why would you do that?!?!?! That could have ruined the Hotel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The First guy yelled

"Because I want to be with her but all she did was 'Troy this and Troy that and Troy help!' I couldn't take it anymore!" the second guy said

"So you drown her?!"

"No... It;s was an accident i didn't mean to my anger got over me" The second guy stopped talking and Gabriella Zoned Back in

"Uh... Hey Sharpay cani invite Taylor?"

"Uh, Sure i dont mind a new friend!" Sharpay said happily

After Taylor arrives

"Uh, Taylor Sharpay, Sharpay Taylor" Gabriella said nervously

"OMG we haven't talk in like 4 days!!!" They both yelled

"Huh?" Gabriella said confused "I thought you guys hated eachother..."

"Nah, We were just seeing how you were if you were a gossiper or an nice girl and you won!!!!" sharpay said happily

"Oh great!" Gabriella said

The next morning

There was a slight knock on the door then the girls woke up Gabriella

"Gabriella Boyfriend alert!!!!" Sharpay said as Gabriella's eyes opened

"He's Not my boyfriend he's teaching me how to- OMG i forgot our date!" Gabriella said dashing to her door and apologizing To troy a lot

"Hey Gabi- Gabriella It's ok a lot happened last night..."

With Taylor and Sharpay

"Did she say date?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor

"It's kinda a weird couple though a swimmer and a drowner?"

"Yeah but opposites attract!!!" Sharpay said laughing

Back with Gabriella and troy

"So let me just get a bething suit and a towel and i'll be right there!" Gabriella said smiling "oh bye the way call me Gabi a gain"

"Can do Gabriel- Gabi. I'll be waiting" Gabi couldn't help but kiss his cheek. Then she walked back and the girls squealed

"Omg you like him!!!" Taylor said jumping

"Ah! You make the cutest couple ever!!" Sharpay said jumping too. Gabriella just blushed

"Gabi is everyhting ok?" Gabriella's Aunt called from down stairs

"Yeah everything is fine!" Gabriella snapped back before taylor and Sharpay could say anything

At the pool

"Troy?" Gabi said walking in to the gates of an empty pool. There wass no answer so she started to walk to the back room but then something or one pop out of no where

"Boo!!!!" The thing said, Gabi screamed and then jumped and then smacked the thing on the arm

"Troy!!!!' Then he picked her up and walked over to the pool

"Troy put me down!" Gabi said laughing

"Never!" Troy said muzzling his face in to her hair

"Hey Gabi" A familiar voice said

"Hi-" Then Gabi froze when she saw who it was

"Gabi what wron- Ryan get out of here!" Troy said putting Gabi down

"Ryan Dad said you can't be here" Sharpay said sun bathing, Troy and Gabi didn't even notice her and Taylor

"Fine I'll leave but Gabriella Montez you will be mine one day!" Ryan said storming out of the pool area

"Noe where were we- Oh yeah!" Then Troy picked Gabriella Back up and started to spin

"Troy stop!" Gabi said laughing

"Never, ever" Troy said laughing

"Love birds!" Sharpay yelled and the 2 blushed

"Now you Kiss!" Taylor yelled and Sharpay and Taylor laughed

"If you say so!" Troy said leaning in. Gabi turned her head around to his face and they kissed

"I was kidding!" Taylor said as Gabi and Troy still kissed

"Ok, Uh, Troy Can you put me down?" Gabi said blushing\

"sure, but we have to do the lessons" Troy said putting her down and diving in to the pool. Then he opened his arms and that was Gabi's Cue to jump in to his arms. She did and Troy caught her

"Ok were gonna work on Back stroke"Troy said Showing her

"Uh...That...Looks hard" Gabi said staring at him doing it

"It's Easy, Freestyle on your back!" Troy said showing her free and back

"Ok..." Then Gabi got on her back and started to do the free style motions

"there ya go!" Troy said watching her

"Now what?" Gabriella asked looking like she was not done

"Now you go have lunch with me!" Troy said Jokingly

"Sure!" Gabi answered fast

"I was kidding"

" I know but either way you offered" Gabi said smiling

"True" Then Troy was about to kiss her but Gabi stepped back

"Ya know i gotta Go look for a summer job so I'm gonna go get changed and look around

"You can ask my dad" Troy said forgetting one thing

"Troy Co- Workers can't date" Gabriella said looking sad "I mean this place pays really good and my family could use the money but i have to find another job, I'm sorry"

"It's fine... Uh there's a camp that pays 500 a week' Troy suggested

"Why is it so much?" Gabriella asked

"Uh, well it's with kids with well uh..."

"Troy just tell me" Gabriella said a little annoyed

"IT's with Children Delinquents" Troy said looking at her

"What?!" Gabriella said with Fear and Anger "Why do all the job that pay good have something horrible with it?"

"Uh, I don't know we don't have to date i mean we could-" Troy said dissapointed

"No. I wanna date you but i still need a good job so I'm gonna have to take a job here which means i have to hold off on our date until i get the job... I'm really sorry but my family really needs this and i dont kow what to do i mean i need money but then i need someone i can always talk to-" Then Troy covered her mouth

"Listen i understand and i don't wanna hurt your family so I'm fine just go ask for the job, The only thing left is a busboy in the restaurant so it pays i think... 300 a week"

"Wow thats a lot..." Gabriella said surprised at the price

"Now go get it" Troy said tunning her around

3 weeks later

"hello do you need help washing?" A voice said as Gabriella took all the dishes back for the night

"Uh, No i think i got it-" Gabriella said turning around "Chad?"

"Yup it's me long time no see!" Chad said grabbing a dish

"No really you can't help I'll get introuble" Gabriella said taking the dish from him

"Oh ok sorry, Oh yeah Troy sent me here"

"Why?"

"He wants to kow if you wanna go to the movies after your done" Chad said making sure no one was around

"Sure i will but i have to clean these"

After 3 hours

"Finally done- Oh hey Troy!" Gabriella said piling the dishes

"Hey so how about it. The movies?" Troy said helping her pile it up

"No Troy you can't I'll get in trouble. And Chad already asked me for you" Gabriella Said Taking the plates out of his hand

"Gabi you work way to hard" Troy said sitting on the counter

"But i need the money" Gabriella said "and I Have off tomorrow cause of too many hours parentally"

"Oh well then tomorrow!" Troy said moving closer "How many hours did you do exactly?"

"I Think about 80 hours a week Or wass it 70 i forget" She said finishing the plates and stacking them

"80 OR 70!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY THAT MEAN YOU GOT 600 DOLLARS A WEEK!" Troy yelled that Gabi over worked her self

"I'm sorry I just needed the money I really and sorry, sorry. sorry i didn't mean to get you mad" Gabriella said getting sad

"No NO No I didn't mean to make it sound mean, but Gabi your gonna get sick!" Troy said calming down

" I know but i need the money" Gabi said leaning on his chest

" I know you do" Troy wrapped his arms around her

On speaker _Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez Report to the work room A.S.A.P_

"Oh boy..." Troy said walking_ o_ut of the back room of the Kitchen

"Well why do you think were in trouble?" Gabriella asked catching up to him

"I'm gonna guess P.D.A" Troy said jokingly

" But we didn't do any P.D.A-" Gabriella said confused not knowing it was a joke

"Chill Gabi A joke? Ever heard of one?" Troy said picking her up\

"Put me down! And Yes I have heard of jokes. Have you heard of a thing called- your dad's right behind us" Gabi was serious on this one

"wha- Oh hi dad!" Troy said putting down Gabi

"Hello Troy, Miss. Montez" Mr. Bolton said looking st Troy then Gabi

"Uh, You wanted us here?" Gabriella said breaking the quick silence

"Ah, Yes Miss. Montez, Troy. I called you here because Gabi you over work your self and we could get fined if you get sick of exhaustion... And Troy i need to talk to you alone" Mr. Bolton said looking at Gabi

"Oh, Ok then bye!' Gabriella said walking out

"See you tomorrow!" Troy yelled forgetting his dad was there

"Tomorrow for what swim lessons? Your still doing those?" Mr. Bolton asked thinking that, That girl would never learn how to

"Um.. Yeah!" Troy said lieing. They finished lessons about 1 ½ Weeks ago

"Ok well anyways. I need you to watch the Hotel while me and Mr. Evans (Steve) Go to the meeting in Chicago"

"Oh. Ok well thats easy!"Troy said turning around

"But thats not it... Steve wants you to keep Ryan away From Miss. Montez" Troy swung around

"He's still here?!" Mr. Bolton nodded

"Ok well you can count on me!" Troy said proudly

"Ok i trust you son... Don't let her even in the pool area with her. He's getting her a restraining order" Mr. Bolton as Steve walked in

"Ready to go?" Steve said noticing Troy was there "Remember Ryan is supposed to stay a way from Gabriella or Gabi from what my Daughter says" Troy nodded and walked off

"By the way where is Ryan?" Mr. Bolton asked

"Oh he's at virgina with Betsy (Mrs. Evans)" Steve said "He'll be back around 9 o'clock at night"

The Movies (12:30 A.M)

"I love this movie!" Gabi whispered to Troy who smiled

"Yeah Me too" Troy said as he saw Sharpay, Friends and Ryan walk in. Then he put his arm around Gabriella

"Hey there they are hey!!" Sharpay yelled as they walked up, But Ryan went to sit in the front

"Who are they?" Gabirella asked troy. There were Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, 2 girls and 2 boys.

"Oh! The short one is Kelsi, She's 16 and really smart. Then Jason, He 17 He's dating Kelsi and is alittle slow on things, But everyone loves him. Oh the tall one is Zeke, HE Bakes and has the hugest crush on Sharpay they're good friends and Sharpay likes him to put they won't admit it. And the last one is Martha, She is a hip-hopper and likes to cook to they all work at the Hotel but she has 2 job. Cook and entertainer. So thats the crew!" Troy said tightening his grip around her

"Hey girly and Boy-y..." Taylor said walking to sit next to Gabi. Everyone laughs

"Ok Taylor and Chad. Me and Zeke. And Kelsi and Jason thats the seating order!" Sharpay said demandingly

In the middle of the movie

"So is the movie to scary?" Jason ask Kelsi who smiled and shook her head "well look at Gabriella" Gabriella was holding on to Troy's arm closing her eyes hard. (The movie they were watching was 'Saw')

"You Know when I said I love this M-Movie? I-I Hate I-It!" Gabriella said still holding on to Troy who laughed

"Watch this!" Zeke whispered to Sharpay then too a piece of ice out of a cup and touched Gabriella

"Ah!" Gabi yelped as she swept up out of her seat breathing deeply

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled hitting him

"Hey it was a joke i didn't think that she would freak out!" Zeke said laughing

"Gabi calm down, It was Zeke" Troy said pulling her back down

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Zeke said guiltily

"It's fine just not again!" Gabi said with a little hint of Anger

"Zeke got In trouble, Zeke got in trouble!" Jason mimics

"Shut up!" Zeke yelled

"Oh I'm so scared" Jason said

"Just watch the movie!" Kelsi said annoyed

"Sorry, Babe!" Jason said kissing her "After the Movie we should all go somewhere"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison

After the Movie

"Ok... Uh... Food court?" Martha suggested

"Yeah lets go!" Ryan said walking up as Gabriella Moved back when she saw him coming

" Um.. I think I'll p-p-pa-participate" She said frozen from Ryan

"Ok well let's go!" Troy said rushing out holding Gabriella's frozen body

"You ok?" Troy said as they sat down with smoothies and Ice cream

"Yeah just shook in thats all" Gabriella said picking up her water bottle

"Ok well anyways. Did eveyone like the movies or what!?"

" Yea. I'm sure Gabi had a great time!" Martha said jokingly

"... Yeah.." Gabi said still scared from the movies

"To escape the mall before it closes you must cut off your leg!" Jason said jokingly

"And Kiss Troy" Chad added

"Very funny guys" Taylor said laughing

"Yeah" Gabriella Said causally glancing at Troy, who was blushing a little.

"Hey! Let's all go to the community theater!" Chad yelled jumping and almost knocking the table over

"Ok, just don't jump again" Gabriella said laughing

"Yeah dude, You almost spilled Taylors drink" Troy said laugh so much that he fell backwards

"Troy!" Gabriella said running to his side "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Gabi" Troy said getting up

"Ok well lets go to the theater" Gabriella said walking towards the door

"Wait up!" Everyone else yelled

At theater

"Oh Hey Kelsi we have a question a bout your musical!" A Random person yelled as they walked in

"Oh hey uh... What's the question?"

"When you have So good to be seen so good to be heard do we put our ear up to our hand?"

"Yes now, I'm gonna show my friends around" Kelsi said a little annoyed

"Ok. Bye" The girl said walking out singing

Then Gabriella looked at Troy and he was looking at her

"Do you work here?" Gabriella asked breaking the stares

"Actually yeah i write the shows!" Kelsi said excited

"Wow, Thats so cool. Maybe I could help?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah that would be great!" Kelsi said happily

"Ok then. So what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked

"We're going to see my mom and go backstage!" Chad said jumping on the stage

"Ok!" Taylor said getting on with Chad's help as Troy just jumped on

"Need help my lady?" Troy said putting a hand out to Gabriella

"Sure" Gabriella said taking his hand

"Here you go" Troy said putting his hand on her back and pulling her closer

"Thanks" Gabriella said looking in his eyes

"No Prob" Troy said letting go of her

"Ok well this is my mom she works here!" Chad said pulling a woman out of a seat

"Hello Children"

"Hello" They all said in unison

"Ok well I most be going!" Chad's Mom said

"Ok bye Mom see you at dinner!" Chad said kissing her cheek

Then Chad's mom left

"So this is Darla!" Chad said pulling a girl from a conversation

"Hey! I was talking- Hello! I am Darla" Darla said putting her hand out

"We know" Troy said shaking it "This is Chad, Taylor, Jason, Martha, Kelsi of course you know her, And this is my really good friend, Gabriella Well everyone is my really good friend but she is the top, besides Chad, I mean, She's the best Girlfriend, I mean Friend thats a girl, Not that I don't see you as a girlfriend-" Troy said trying to explain

"We get it" Gabriella said putting a hand on Troy's Mouth. Then Troy laughed with a hand over his mouth

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Darla asked

"Uh..." Troy looks at Gabriella "Yes I do"

"Secret Huh?" Darla said laughing "Cause if it is you don't know how to not show it" She started to laugh

Troy's POV

"Yeah, I guess i need help" I said putting an arm around Gabriella, She tensed up. I mean she always tenses up when i put an arm around her

"That's you girlfriend huh?" Darla said pointing to Gabriella

"Uh, Yeah but were just really, really, really good friends right now. Were not ready to be official" I said, Gabriella tensed down a lot, Then she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Seems like she likes you... Alot" Darla said as Gabriella blushed

"Well I guess i do, I mean Sharpay likes him too. I mean they both own a Hotel, the same one. So i guess that they could go ou-" Gabriella said interupted by Me and Sharpay

"No way, I don't wanna go out with her / him. Not that I don't like you i mean your nice but Not in that way!" we both yelled as Gabriella jumped back from their reaction almost falling off the stage

"Ok, Ok, Ok sorry!" Gabriella said making them shut up "I was just guessing"

"Gabriella, I lo-like you not Sharpay, No Offence Sharpay but when you kissed me i felt nothing, But before you freak out Gabriella, It was before we went out- to the movies" I blurted out to cover up "it was when Ryan... Yah" I said before Gabriella could freak out

"Oh, I was just about to freak, Sorry I didn't give you a chance... But still you seem like every girl wants you" She said to me

"Maybe we should leave these two" Taylor said then Gabriella gave Taylor a look but i couldn't see it

No Ones POV

"Ok Gabriella every girl may want me but I only want you" Troy said moving closer to Gabriella

"But, I thought as the guy that get every girl- or at least where I'm from, You don't want just one you want all" Gabriella said as she stayed put

"Look thats where your _from _but your _here _not there and guys here only go for one" Troy said moving even closer to Gabriella to a point where Gabriella's chin rested on his chest, Then Gabriella got on to her tippy toes and still couldn't reach Troy but he was way ahead of her. He grabbed her and pulled her up and closer. Then he was about to lay his lips on hers but Then Chad ran over

"Hey guys!- Woah sorry for interrupting!" Then Chad urned around

"It's ok were done" Gabriella said walking away

"Dude you gotta just do it!" Chad said when Gabriella was out of range

"Look, Don't telling me what to do! Your the Baby Of the group!" Troy said playfully hitting his head

"Hey! I get that from Taylor, And the hell I don't need it from you" Chad said with a serious face but hen smiling "Just kidding! Dude! I maybe the baby boy but I'm not the shortest and the youngest of everyone" Chad pointed to Gabriella

Chad's POV

_Shit! I Should not have said that boy is he pissed! I'd better just apologize before he-_ But My tthoughts were cut off by Troy

"She Maybe The Smallest, And The Youngest ButThat Doesn't Mean She's Different! How Would You Like It If You Got Judged By Your Age?!-" Troy said getting cut off by me

"Sorry, I was just saying she is" I Said walking Away leaving Troy to think. But I saw him take a phone out

No One's POV

Gabriella

Troy

- Hello?

- Hey...It's Troy

- Oh hey Troy, Why'd you call I can see you

- No Reason just wanted to talk to you

- Really...

Then Troy felt a tap on his shoulder

"Hold on one minute" He said

- Do you really want to talk to me?

- Yes now-

Felt another tap

"Hold ON!!" Troy said sticking a hand up to feel a face, and hear a thump. "Oh My gosh Are You ok?" He said not turned around yet

-I Got to Go Gabi...Gabi?

But all he heard was crying in the phone, Then a click...

"Ok what?" He said turning around not even thinking who it was

"If you didn't wanna talk you could have said so" Gabriella said crying in her hands holding her face

"Huh?- Wait! Did i hit you?" Troy asked seeing Gabriella take her hands off her face for a second and he aw a bit of blood

"Yes..." Gabriella said still holding her face. Then Troy lounged down to Gabriella's side

"No, no, no Gabriella I am so sorry i didn't know it was you"Troy said trying to remove her hand but she shook her head "Ok, But Gabriella can you forgive me?"

"Yes now get me a first aid kit!" Gabriella said pointing to a box the read 'FIRST AID' so he ran over and grabbed it and ran it to her "Thanks' She said taking out a bandage and putting it over her nose, after anti-biotic of course

"I'm Super sorry Gabriella" Troy said giving her a sad face  
"Troy It's ok it was an accident" Gabriella said walking over to the girls

"What happened to your face?" Kelsi said as Gabriella walked over

"Oh... I, Um, Tripped" Gabriella said playing with her fingers

"Oh, Ok" Sharpay said looking at Troy who had blood on his hands "Troy didn't do this did he?"

"No" Gabi said, quick and sweet, "Look guys I'm gonna go"

"ok bi" eveeryone said

10 weeks later (yes i skipped a lot SORRY, and its school time)

At the beach

"Gabi!" Troy yelled as she walked on to the beach, and he an up and picked her up

"Hi guys!" Gabi said when he put her down

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled

"Wow, thanks guys!" Gabi said jumping

"Hey lets go in the ocean!" Zeke said running with Sharpay not far behind and soon everyone was running after another

In ocean

Everyone was playing and having fun but Gabriella would only go up to her waist when eveyone was shoulder high, but remember she's short

"Gabi come on!" Taylor yelled

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled and ran out to where they were and Troy picked her up so she wasnt at her head or above "Thanks" She said to Troy who kissed her cheek,But then a huge wave came.

"Everyone! Quick before it pulls you in!" Chad yelled running out but Gabi and Troy were last and the wave wass crashing

"Troy run!" Gabi yelled trail a foot behing Troy

"Not with out you!" Troy yelled as he grabbed her hand but she was pulled under causing it to start to pull Troy "Gabi!" HE yelled as the hand slipped out of the grip. Then he got sucked in him self. _We've got to get out before the current takes us to the rocks!_Troy thought trying to swim around in the wave, But then something kicked him and he grabbed it. It started to thrash about but then Troy pulled it closer to him to make sure the body was safe. He could feel the body wrapped its arms around him. But when the wave went weak Troy got up to the sureface as fast as he could to see that the body was Gabriella but it looked weak and, and well dead"Gabi!" Troy yelled again shaking the body but then carrying it out of the water and laying it on a her towel she brought

"Is she ok?" Chad asked coming up behind Troy who was sarching for a pulse

"Have you found a pulse?" Kelsi asked in Jason's arms

"Yeah but i think she needs mouth to mouth" Troy said brushing hair out of her face

"Ew. You can do it Troy" Sharpay said as Zeke wrapped his arms around her

"ok,,," Troy said before starting

After he did it a while He felt the body squirm, then he moved his mouth off right before Gabi started to cough up a lot (I repeat A LOT) of water. "T-Troy..." I weak voice said

"Gabi your ok" Troy said pulling her in to a hug

"Thats it?!" Sharpay said alittle annoyed "You've been dating for like um.. I don't know Months and all you do is hug?!"

"What do you want me to do make out with her?" Troy jokingly

"It would make it more like a movie, So No" Sharpay said

"Before you 2 fight, Can someone tell me what happened?" Gabriella said still in Troy's arms hugging

"Oh. You guys were last cause we were running away from a huge wave, I repeat HUGE wave. Then we got out ans saw you and Troy running then the Wave crashed and then we saw Troy grab your hand, Then you went under and Troy yelled your name then he disappeared. Then we saw Troy yell your name and then HE brought you up here and Then did CPR and now were here" Taylor said in one breath

"Oh wow, thats a lot" Gabriella said not wanting Tory to let go

"Ok well let's go back to my house or hotel room I have a surprise there to come on Everyone!" Troy said running back to his car

"yeah Let's go!" Sharpay yelled as every except Gabriella followed

"Thanks, Mom and Dad" She said before turning around seeing everyone waiting for her

"Gabriella Come on!" Martha Yelled

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled fast walking tot he group. When Gabriella got there Everyone was in the car.

"Finally did you walk?" Chad said very inpatient

"No, I slow ran" Gabriella said as everyone laughed

"Funny now let's go" Troy said buckling her seat belt, as well his

"I Can buckle my own seat belt you know" Gabriella said as they started to move

"Yes, But we were in a rush"Troy said keeping his eyes on the road

"True" Gabriella said laying her head back

"So when we get to Troys room, do you guys wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?" Sharpay asked

"Sure" Taylor said looking at Chad

"Ok sure that will be very fun... Right Troy?" Chad said thinking of things to do

"Yeah sure. What ever you guys wanna do" Troy said with NO emotion

"That might be fun" Gabriella and Martha said almost at the same time

"GREAT!" Sharpay said as she had a mischievous smile on

"Ok Be ware Sharpay is scary during 'Truth or Dare'" Zeke said as he smiled at her

"Ok lets just start now were here" Troy said parking "Ok so Sharpay Truth or Dare?"

"Psh, Truth" Sharpay said

"Is it true that Ryan is gone for the rest of high school and collage and after?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled

"Yeah he got kicked out and then he said when he comes back it will be for his body to go in to the grave" Sharpay said smiling

"Oh... Well I guess thats good" Troy said as he put a hand on Gabriella's thigh

"Ok so Chad truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked

"Dare, When we get inside"Chad said getting out, as so did every one else except Gabriella and Troy.

Love it? Hate it? Review! PLease NO FLAMES!!! It's my first story. If you have any ideas or a story tell me or Just talk to me I'm Uasally On line. Just ask for My screen name


	2. Truth or Dare

Then they were about to kiss

"Dude, Come on you can kiss her later!" Jason yelled as he kissed Kelsi's Forehead

"Ok, Ok, Ok" Troy said getting out and so did Gabriella

"Come on" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand

When they got in to the Room

"Wow" Gabriella said as Troy opened the door and there was a banner HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABI!!!!!

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled

"Ok CHAD! Your dare is to kiss Taylor!" Sharpay said pointing to Taylor who was talking to Gabriella

"Easy!" Chad said walking over to Taylor

"Hi Chad-" Taylor said being cut off by lips

"Ok Now... Troy! Truth or Dare!?" Chad yelled as Troy jumped

"Dare?" Troy said uneasily

"um.. I got to think Hold on" Chad said walking over to everyone but Gabriella and Troy who start talking

"Troy you should of said Truth" Gabriella said staring at the group laughing uncontrollably

"It's ok" Troy said kissing Gabriella holding her in a hug

"Ok Troy we dare you to" Chad said but started to laugh "Kiss Gabriella on the Bed until We say to stop"

"What!?" Gabriella said getting dizzy

"Kiss Troy until we say stop" Sharpay repeated

"uh... Ok" Troy said taking Gabriella to his bed "Ready?" Gabriella just smiled and nodded. Then Troy and Gabriella started to kiss

"When should we say stop?" Chad said looking at them on the bed

"After we get a video and send it to the School Website" Sharpay said Chad just looked at her "I was joking"

"Oh well when should we say stop?" Chad said

"How about in 2 minutes, then Troy gets to do a 'Truth or Dare'" Sharpay said walking away

"I Can't believe you actually did that dare" Taylor said laughing

"Yeah I know dude, They've been going out for like a couple of months or 4 or something and they've only kissed 4 times and then you did this. It's so funny" Zeke said laughing really loud

Back With Troy and Gabriella

"I think their laughing at us..." Gabriella said stopping from kissing

"It's fine I'm sure they're laughing a bout something else" Troy said sitting up

"Ok, but what if they're not?" Gabriella said stating to tear up

"No, Gabi don't cry I'm sure they're not" Troy said hugging her and rubbing her back

"Are you Mad?" Gabriella asked crying quietly

"Mad at what?" Troy said feeling his shirt get wet

"At me... For not, like, kissing you a lot and what other couples do" Gabriella said crying harder

"No, No, No Gabi. Your perfect. I don't care that you don't kiss a lot or that we don't do things that couples do. I love you" Troy said wanting to take back his last sentence

"I love you too, But are you upset alittle?" Gabriella asked whipping her tears away

"No not upset one bit" Troy said with a bit of shock that she loved him

"OK. You Lovebirds can come out!!!!" Chad yelled

"Coming!" They both yelled running out

"So was it fun?" Taylor teased

"Oh yeah so much" Gabriella said sarcastically. Sharpay rolled her eyes and laughed

"Ok well.. Taylor Truth or dare?" Troy said smiling with a bit of lip stick on

"Dude... That's not your color" Jason said laughing

"Huh?" Troy said confuse

"You have my lip stick on you" Gabriella said whipping his mouth off

"Oh..." Troy laughed too. "Well Taylor?"

"Truth" Taylor said confindentally

"Ok Do you like Chad?"

"uh.. Yeah" Taylor said crushing and blushing

"Oh well in that case do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Chad asked

"Sure!" Taylor said excitedly

"Wow... Who knew a silly game of 'Truth or Dare' Would bring 2 people together..." Sharpay said then everyone laughed

"Taylor it's your turn for truth or dare" Kelsi said nervously

"Ok Jason, Truth or dare?" Taylor said which shocked eveyone. They all thought that she would pick a girl

"Um.. Truth" Jason said

"Who did you date before Kelsi?" Taylor asked

"S-Sharpay..." Jason said as everyone stared "It was for a week" then everyone set out a sigh of relief

"Ok now" Jason said peering around "Kelsi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kelsi said smiling

"Ok. I dare you to... Kiss... Me!" Jason said

"Well that way to easy!" Kelsi said kissing him. After the kiss "Zeke! Truth or dare?"

"Tru- Dare"

"Ok... kiss Sharpay" Kelsi said laughing when Sharpay made a 'Thats-way-to-easy-for-him' look ten he planted one on her

"OK now... Sharpay" Zeke said smiling "Truth or Dare"

"Uh.. Truth?" Sharpay said nervously

"Do you love me?" Sharpay stared in shock

"... Of course I do silly" Sharpay said kissing his cheek "Ok... Martha truth or dare!"

"dare"

"I dare you to tell us who you like then kiss them" The whole room went quiet

"Uh.. Ok... I like... Kelsi's Brother... But i can't kiss him cause he ain't here" Martha said happily "Ok so thats everyone!"

"Great well I'm gonna go take a Nap so see ya!" Gabriella said turnning around

"Wait!" Martha yelled as Gabriella turned around biting her lip "You need to go. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare? Wait no Truth... Ot Dare, Or maybe Truth-" Gabriella said

"Just chose!" They all yelled

"OK! Dare...?" Gabriella said biting her lip

"Ok... I dare you too... uh.. I don't have a dare" Martha said looking at the group "Any suggestions?"

"Kiss Troy!" Sharpay yelled

"Already done" Martha said

"Oh well.. Uh... Break up with Troy?" Sharpay suggested "Yah I know stupid-"

"NO Genius!" Chad yelled

"Oh No.." Gabriella Murmured

" So We dare you to break up with Troy!" Chad yelled

"No!" Gabriella said "I Can't break up with him there's no reason!"

"Uh... Sharpay Who was your last relationship with?" Chad asked

"Troy but like a year ago" Sharpay said rolling her eyes

"Darn" Chad said "Ok Troy and Gabriella you got off this time so heres another dare... Go out with Ryan Evans"

"No!" Gabriella Yelled at the top of her lungs. She was getting mad at all of the dares

"Ok, Ok! uh... We video tape you and Troy making out and post it on you tube?" Chad said as Gabriella calmed down

"You tube?" Gabriella said not knowing what it was

""Just do it" Chad said getting a cell phone out "And go!" HE press record

then Troy grabbed Gabriella off her feet kissing her

After 2 minutes

"Done!" Chad said saving it on to his phone "Now when i get home its totally getting posted!"

Akward silence

"Ok so lets have cake!" Sharpay said breaking the silence

"Yeah" Troy said jumping to the fridge. And taking out a cake

"Yeah, Uh.. I'm not all that hungry" Gabriella said sitting on his couch

"Ok well anyone else want s piece-" Tory asked

"I DO!" Kelsi said jumping

"I think I'll have one too" Jason said trying to hold kelsi down


	3. The feeling of Pain

A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything to happen

I Don''t own High School Musical.. Well, Duh!

Later That night Everyone fell asleep

"Mrm" Troy said starting to stir. Just then he felt a pain in his stomach. "Crap" He mumbled as tried to get out of bed but found Gabriella holding him down. Then he lifted Gabriella up and walked to the bathroom but on his way there he stepped on something.

"Ow!" Jason yelled loudly jumping up making Kelsi come up too (Cause she was laying on his stomach)

"Ah!" Kelsi yelled as she hit the ground

"Wha?" Taylor said getting up and pushing her hand onto a place where it hurts, For boys

"Yah!" Chad screamed getting up hitting the handle on the side of the chair making the bottom shoot up (you know the leg rest comes up.. Nevermind)

"Woah!" Sharpay yelled as her feet went flying up in the air waking up Zeke and Martha

"What happened?" Martha asked tired

"Yeah Seriously. I was having a great dream" Zeke said getting up angry

"huh?" Gabriella asked getting up off the couch and rubbing her eyes

"Sorry i woe everyone up i had to go to the bathroom" Troy said walking in to the bathroom

"Wait he stepped on my hand, which made me get up, having Kelsi hit the floor, Having Taylor get up and push a hand on a pace that hurts, Having Chad hit the Handle making Sharpay's feet fly up making Zeke wake up making Martha wake up.. Or no Switch Zeke and Martha.. Then Gabriella woke up. Just so he could go to the bathroom" Jason asked Confused

"I Guess" Sharpay said closing her eyes again

"Yeah lets go back to sleep. Who ever knew a Hotel room could be so uncomfortable?" Zeke said laying his Head down on the Armrest or the chair

"I'm with ya" Martha said laying her head on a coffee table

"Yeah Night or Morning or whatever everyone" Chad said falling back

"I guess a little more sleep won't hurt" Taylor said laying down on Chad

"When you wake up watch your hands" Chad mumbled

"Sleep is need right here" Jason said raising his hand while laying down

"Same here" Kelsi said falling to sleep

"Wow. Everyone is tired" Troy said carefully stepping back to the Couch.

"Yeah- Wait What time is it?" Gabriella asked

"Uh.. 1 why?" Troy said laying down

"Crap! I need to go home!" Gabriella said getting up and opening Troy's door "I'll see you later Troy" Then She left

At Gabriella's Home

"Ok just go upstairs and to bed-" Gabriella thought

"Where were you?" Aunt Elizabeth asked

"I-I was at a friends house" Gabriella answered going up the stairs

"Why?" She asked

"Th-They W-Were throwing me a p-party" Gabriella said closing her door "Good Night!" She yelled as her light was turned off

"Gabriella wake up!" Her aunt yelled from down stairs

"Weekend. Sleeping in. Ever heard of it?!" Gabriella yelled back

"Troys Here!" When Gabriella heard that she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then she flew down the stairs and her eyes matched up with a blue pair

"Hey" Troy said breaking the silence

"Hey" Gabriella said kissing his cheek "Uh.. Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure, But I gotta go get a swim suit on" Troy said going towards the front door

"Ok see you there" Gabriella said going up the stairs. After changing and getting sun block on and Gabriella started towards the beach

"Hello Gabriela" A voice said from behind Gabriella

"Hey Tro-" Gabriella said turning around then freezing at who was behind her

"So where are you headed?" The person asked

"That is none of your business Ryan!" Gabriella said turning around and running

"You can't run Gabriella!" Ryan yelled running after her

"Troy! Troy!" Gabriella yelled running on to the beach in to his arms crying

"Gabi! What wrong!" Troy asked stroking her back

"Ry-Ry-Ryan I-I-Is B-B-B-Back" Gabriella sobbed into his chest

"Huh?-" Troy asked looking at Gabriella

"Gabriella! Get back here!" Ryan yelled running on to the beach and pushing Troy out of the way

"No! GO Away!" Gabriella yelled helping Troy up "I Hate You!!" Then Ryan got furious and was about to hit Gabriella

"Ryan. Just Back Off!" Troy yelled tackling Ryan to the ground

"Make me!" Ryan yelled back as the boys went rolling on the ground. This lasted a bout 5 minutes until Troy got a good hold on Ryan's Neck

"Ryan. Don't you ever come near Gabi again! Do you hear me?!" Troy yelled tightening his grip

"O...k..." Ryan said chocking

"Troy Let go!" Gabriella cried seeing Ryan turning a very dark shade of red

"Gabi. Just leave us. So I can get something out of him" Tory yelled

"Troy stop!" Gabriella cried running on to Troy's back to try to pull him off

"Gabriella get off!" Troy yelled

"Let go!" Gabriella yelled crying

"Fine!" Troy yelled back at her letting go of Ryan

"I'm(Gasp) Gonna (Gasp) Go" Ryan said getting up

"Were not done!" Troy yelled tripping Ryan

"Gabriella! What is your Problem!" Troy yelled at her

"Whats mine?! Whats yours?! You practically killed him!" Gabriella yelled at him helping Ryan up

"Yeah!" Ryan yelled

"Stay out of this!" Troy yelled at Ryan "You were crying! I was protecting you!" HE said grabbing Gabriella and yelling in her face

"It doesn't mean you kill him!" Gabriella yelled back in his face. At that time Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were on the board walk

"What was that?" Taylor asked looking at the beach and seeing Gabriella and Troy fighting while Ryan was standing there "Oh, No..." Then Taylor ran on to the beach

"You know what Troy!" Gabriella yelled as Taylor came on to the beach "Your way to violent! Were-"

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled "Duck!"

"What?-" Gabriella said turning around to see a hand lounging toward her "Ahh!" Then she ducked

"Ugh!" Troy said as the hand wrapped around his neck

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled trying to get Ryan's hand off of his neck

"Ga..bi...go!" Troy yelled kicking Ryan

"No!" Gabriella yelled smacking Ryan's face, but he just pushed her off and in to the sand

"Gabi!" Troy yelled punching Ryan in the face having him let go, so he ran to her "Are you ok?" Troy asked helping her up

"I'm fine" Gabriella mumbled "Troy!" Gabriella said pushing him over on to the ground and landing on top of him "Sorry-" Gabriella said getting pulled up by Ryan

"Let's go!" Ryan said pulling her towards the board walk

"No! Ryan!" Gabriella said stepping off his foot

"Crap! Ryan has her!" Taylor said running on to the beach to help Troy up "You ok?"

"Yeah.. Lets just get Gabi" Troy said getting up and charging towards Ryan and Gabriella "Arg!" Troy yelled as he held up a fist to hit Ryan square in the face when suddenly Ryan ducked making Troy punch thin air.

"Missed me, Missed me!" Ryan said jumping like a 7 year old "My turn!" Then Ryan kicked Troy in the shin

"Ow..." Troy said holing his knee. After 10 second he was chasing after Ryan punch air as the speed forward. Fin ally Ryan stopped to take a breather as Troy was running at full speed with his fist going full speed at Ryan, But right when he was to close to take back he punch Ryan turned around with Gabriella in front of him (Ryan was going to Hod Gabriella and twist her arms to make Troy more angry)

...BAM (Sorry I didn't know what else to say. Lol) Then Ryan let go of Gabriella and ran off only to be stopped by the Gang

"Ryan! Get Back Here!" Chad yelled chasing him now and tackling him

"Gabriella!" Taylor yelled coming up to a Troy in shock and a Gabriella on the ground crying with a bloody nose and blood coming out of her mouth (You know in some movies where they punch someone and theres blood on the side of their mouth coming out) "Are you ok?!" Then Taylor helped Gabriella up and walked her towards the Gang where Chad was wrestling with Ryan. Troy was just standing there looking at the spot where Gabriella was standing, Where some of the sand was brown where blood had been. Finally it hit Troy of what had happened and he chased towards Gabriella who was crying, with the rest of the gang trying to help her, (Besides Chad)

"Gabi!" Troy yelled running to her side "I am so sorry i didn't mean to hit you. It was just Ryan turned around at the wrong moment and then you were there and i couldn't stop the punch and now this and I'm Sorry!" Troy said hugging her, getting his shirt teary and bloody. But he didn't care.

Troy's POV (Moments before he punched Gabriela)

_Oh Ryan is going to get it now. He should not have stoped. He will be sorry! _Then I rasied my fist charging straight at Ryan_ Yes the moment I get to get Ryan!- Wait.. No! Did he just turn around!? Ah! Stop... The punch! Ah! NO I'm gonna hurt Gabi. No!... What just happen... She's sitting there crying... What did I do... What's Taylor doing here? Wait! Where's she taking Gabi! Oh gosh.. Is that her blood oh no.. I just did the worst thing a Boyfriend could do.. Oh Crap... I hurt my Gabi. The Love of my fan, Dear god please let her be ok.. She's gonna hate me, Wait! I got to go check on her! Comeon i need to go faster. Why can't my legs take me faster!_

"Gabi!" _Oh good she's crying. Bleeding. My fault. Chad on ground. Ryan under. Oh god i hurt her bad. She is mad probably, Or in pain. Oh no what do I say... Ok just say something don't look like an idiot. Although you probably do already um.. _"I am so sorry i didn't mean to hit you. It was just Ryan turned around at the wrong moment and then you were there and i couldn't stop the punch and now this and I'm Sorry!"

And Of POV

**A/N: Do you think i should out Gabriella's POV moments before Troy punched her?**


	4. After? Idk what to call the chapter!

Gabriella's POV

_Woah! Ok getting pulled by Ryan is not-Woah!- fun. Ok maybe he's gonna let me go we stopped! Ah! A fist is coming towards me! _I closed my eyes and Prepared for pain, and Sure enough i got it...BAM _Ow, ow ,ow ,ow ,ow My Nose! Ok Gabriella stop crying and try to see the who hit you, Ow, ow, ow. Oh Hey Taylor! Uh.. Why was she talking to Troy, Does she like him? Ow, My nose Really hurts! Why is Ryan under Chad? Why is Everyone crowding around me? Where's Troy? Oh here he come... _"I am so sorry i didn't mean to hit you. It was just Ryan turned around at the wrong moment and then you were there and i couldn't stop the punch and now this and I'm Sorry!" _Troy is hugging me, I guess i can Break down on him since he is my Boyfriend _Gabriella cried on Troy's Shirt which made it more and more Bloddy and Red

End Of POV

Troy, and the gang jumped in the car as they drove off to the Gabriella's house to see if her aunt was home (weird they didnt go to the Hospital huh?)

"Elizabeth?" Taylor yelled form down stairs

"Yes!?" She called from up stairs

"It's Taylor, Gabi got hurt so we were wondering if we could go put her in her room if thats alright?!" Taylor yelled back

"Is she ok?!?!?!?!" She asked running down the stairs to see Gabriella

"Yeah she's fine Troy is outside helping her inside" Taylor explained as Troy came in carrying in Gabriella, who was crying on his shoulder

"OMG Gabriella!!!' She yelled as she ran up to Gabriella and whipped blood off of her face

"ow.." Gabriella said as Her aunt touched her nose "Can I go up stairs now?"

"Um, Yes but let me get a stilt for your nose i have one somewhere" her aunt said leading Troy up the stairs "Ok lay her on her bed and go get a Towel" She demanded as Taylor ran in to the bathroom and Troy laid Gabriella on her bed. After Gabriella was done crying her aunt took the towel ad started to whipped her face off "Oh dear.. Troy Go get a new shirt i think Gabi has a huge T- shirt in her closet somewhere" Her aunt said whiling trying to get Gabriella to sleep "Gabriella this might hurt but its so your nose will be ok, ok?" Her aunt said holding out a stilt for her nose, Gabriella just nodded as her aunt put the stilt on and pushed down which made Gabriella yell out in pain.

"Ok, well we should go" Kelsi said walking down the stairs pulling Jason and Chad

"I think me and Troy will stay here" Taylor said sitting on the opposite side of Gabriella's bed than Troy was

"ok" Gabriella said as her Aunt left "So is it that bad?" She asked as Troy handed her a mirror "It's puffy and black and blue"

"Um.. Not to worry anyone, But what about school?" Taylor said walking in to the bathroom, looking for make-up

"Uh... Just say you got hit" Troy said looking at her nose "Yeah, Really sorry I didn't mean to hit you, It was towards Ryan, But he turned around"

"It's fine" Gabriella said putting the mirror down and looking in to Troy's eyes, Then they were about to kiss and their noses touched "Ow!" Gabriella said as they pulled away

"Oh, Gezz did i hurt you!" Troy said cupping her face in his hands

"No. Ours noses just hit. I'm fine" Gabriella said pushing his hands back down

"Ok i found Make-up to put on your nose when we go to school" Taylor said holding up a bag of make-up

"OK. Well I'm tired i think I'll take a nap" Gabriella said rolling over, and rolling back on to her back in pain "I laid on my nose"

"Ha, You Might Have A Problem Sleeping" Troy laughed as Gabriella and Taylor slapped him

The Next day At School

When Taylor, Kelsi, Gabi, Sharpay, Chad, Jason, Troy, Zeke, And Martha were walking down the hallway and people were staring at Gabriella trying to see if there was a mark on her face

"Boy, News Travels Fast" Gabriella said as she moved closer to Troy

"Gezz! Mind Your Own Business!!!!" Sharpay yelled as everyone turned around

"Ok well got to go to homeroom!" Gabriella said walking to her locker, and opening it to have a piece of paper fall out

_If you want to see the light of day next weekend, Break up with Troy. You have 4 Days, If you don't by Friday, Don't think about making plans._

_From,_

_You know who_

Gabriella Froze in her spot and slowly got up and got her books she needed still staring at the paper.

"Gabi?...Gabi... Gabriella?" Troy said waving his hand in front of Gabriella's face

"Huh?" Gabriella said dropping the paper "Oh, Hey Troy!" Gabriella said quickly picking up the paper

"Whats that?" Troy said snatching it out of Gabriella's hand before she could Protest

"Hey! Give it Back!" Gabriella said trying to get it since Troy turned around since He knew she would try to get it "Make me!" Troy said running down the hall way to home room

"Come back here!" Gabriella yelled running down the hallway and jumping on Troys back

"Hey get off!" Troy said spinning around making Gabriella fall on her butt

"Ow!" Gabriella said crossing her arms and sitting

"I'm Sorry Here let me help you up" Troy said extending The hand with The note in it, and Gabirella quickly Grabbed it

"Thank you!" Then she ran off in to homeroom

"Dang!" He whispered as he walked through the door

"Troy Bolton! You are late!" Mrs. Darbus Yelled

"I Got Caught Up" Troy said looking at Gabriella who smiled innocently, as if nothing happen

"Well Go Sit Down" Mrs. Darbus said pointing to a seat next to Gabriella

"Yes ma'am" Troy said sitting down "Thanks alot" Troy whispered to Gabriella

"Oh, NO problem!" Gabriella said laughing quietaly so Mrs. Darbus couldn't hear her

"The Note" Troy said holding out his hand

"Ugh" Gabriella said opening her pack back taking out he note and giving it to Troy

**What Will Troy Say When He Reads it? Who is You Know Who? Ryan? A New Character? Why Am I Asking These Question? Idk R&R**


End file.
